Last Night Of Our Lives
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: On the night that the Doors don't close and everyone sleeps in the Homestead, Thomas and Newt make love for the first time. Thomas/Newt. Rated M for sex. COMPLETED.


"Tommy," Newt said once the door of the Homestead had been closed behind them. "Come upstairs with me." Curious, Thomas followed his boyfriend upstairs. Newt pushed open a door, leaning against it, and said, "After you."

He stepped in the room and was shocked at what he saw. There was a double bed with the headboard pressed against the wall, and candles lot everywhere. His heart sped up. "Newt, this is amazing. But why...?"

Newt smiled, stepping forward and closing the door behind him. "We could die tonight, Tommy," he answered, the candlelight dancing in his eyes. "I want to spend tonight with you."

Thomas returned his smile and pulled Newt close. He tilted his head to kiss him as Newt led them over to the bed. Thomas lay down, pulling Newt down on top of him. Their lips met and Thomas whimpered, his arms around Newt's waist. Newt pulled Thomas' shirt over his head, then reached for his belt as Thomas unbuttoned Newt's shirt. "Tommy, if you want me to stop...if it hurts, tell me."

"But, Newt-"

"Promise!" Thomas nodded quickly and Newt kissed him, hard. Thomas moaned and explored Newt's body with his hands. Newt finished with Thomas' belt and reached for the button on Thomas' jeans, he unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Newt put a hand in his underwear, stroking Thomas gently.

Thomas moaned, arching his back. "Newt!"

Newt laughed and touched him again. "Shhhh, do you want the others to hear us?"

"Don't...care...OhNewtitfeelssogoodpleasedon'tstop ." Newt laughed even harder at this and stroked him harder.

"I - I need you - in me. Please," Thomas whimpered. Newt nodded and pushed a finger inside Thomas. Thomas threw his head back and moaned, his moan cutting off when his head hit the headboard. Newt smirked and pushed his finger deeper, hitting that spot inside of Thomas. Thomas screamed, closing his eyes. "_Newt_! Newt, please Newt!"

"Shut _up_," Newt laughed as he added a second finger.

"Make me - ohhhh," Thomas moaned as Newt curled his fingers.

"Thought you'd like that," Newt said, his own eyes closed. Thomas kissed him, savoring the feeling of Newt's soft, warm lips. Newt moaned softly, deepening the kiss as he slid his fingers deeper inside Thomas.

"Newt," Thomas whispered against his boyfriend's lips. "I want you inside me. Now." Newt smiled and watched Thomas carefully as he finished undressing Newt. "Beautiful..." Thomas trailed off, unable to take his eyes off the older boy's naked body.

"Tommy..." He grabbed Thomas' hips and grinded against him, earning himself a loud moan. He grinded his hips against Thomas' again, Thomas moaned even louder.

It felt like forever before Newt finally pushed inside Thomas. Thomas screamed in pain and was glad for the towel, he knew he was going to come as soon as he let it out. He moaned, his eyes closed, and he felt Newt's soft lips pressed against his. Newt was gentle, but it still hurt, and blood leaked onto the towel. Tears streamed down Thomas' face, but it felt so good that he didn't know what he would do if Newt stopped. "Newt!" Thomas gasped. "Don't...stop..." He opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw that Newt looked like he was going to cry. "Newt, what's wrong?" He reached up and gently touched his lover's face.

Tears fell out of Newt's eyes, and Thomas only caught part of what Newt was saying. "I love you...have since I first saw you...can't believe we're actually doing this..."

Thomas smiled and hugged him, burying his face in Newt's blond hair. "I love you so much, Newt," he said, murmuring over and over again how much he loved Newt. Newt pushed deeper inside Thomas until he hit the spot that Thomas liked. "Newt, I...I'm going to..."

"Let it out, baby," Newt murmured, his lips against Thomas' neck. "Come for me."

Thomas came inside Newt, some of the liquid leaking on the towel. Newt moaned softly, his eyes closed. "I love you," he said.

Newt smiled and lay down beside Thomas. Thomas snuggled close to Newt and fell asleep in his love's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Thomas woke up and realized they had survived the night. "Newt." He shook his lover until he woke up.

Newt lifted his head off the pillow, gasping. "Tommy, it's morning!" Thomas nodded, smiling. Newt hugged him tightly, so tightly Thomas could hardly breathe, but he didn't care. Oxygen was overrated anyway. "Oh, Tommy, I love you. I love you so much."

Thomas smile widened, and a lump formed in his throat. "I love you, too," he said, holding Newt in his arms. He pulled back and sniffled, his eyes filling with tears.

Newt shook his head, wiping them away. "Don't cry," he said. "Come on, let's go downstairs and see our friends." He got out of bed.

"Uh, Newt?"

Newt turned around. "Hmm?"

"Maybe some clothes?" Thomas suggested.

Newt looked down at himself and laughed. "Well, if the others didn't know what we did last night, they'd have known when I went downstairs naked." They dressed each other and went downstairs to see their friends.


End file.
